Bittersweet Desires
by TheOneAndOnlySuccessor
Summary: Aqua had always carried hatred for the boy who stood between her and her friends. But what happens when light and darkness mix and Vanitas is transformed into a small child that just might change the way she thinks of him, as well as the darkness itself.
1. Of What's Soon to Come

**Been a while hasn't it? Well unfortunately this is because since November I have had probably one of the worst writers block cases... Not being able to think of a single idea or even think of a format to write it in. Sad, I know... But fear not! I am back! Sort of... With a Kingdom Hearts story for a change. It has always been one of my favorite video game series, and this particular story is about Vanitas, who is my favorite character besides Roxas! But BEWARE there are SPOILERS for the game if you haven't played it yet, so just a heads up! But otherwise, enjoy the story!**

**OH! I almost forgot! I want to give a big thanks to BeyondTheClouds for giving me some of the inspriration I needed to start writing again! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Desires<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Aqua looked across the battlefield of the Keyblade Graveyard at her target, the Masked Boy, the unversed leader, the one who sought to rip apart her beautiful friendship with Terra and Ven... Vanitas...

Both were panting and breathing heavily, it had been a very long fight, but neither of them had seemed to come out victorious. Suddenly, Vanitas spoke, his dark voice radiating through the black fiberglass helmet that rested atop his head.

"Aqua... Why don't you strike? Or has this battle become a long standing stare down..?"

She could almost _feel_ his smirk under his foreboding mask. Aqua only growled in response, feeling that there wasn't much else to say to that sly comment, and readied her weapon to attack once more. She was indeed tired but she couldn't let up, especially against Vanitas. There was no room for mistakes, if she left herself open for even a moment he would surely finish her.

Then, he lowered his stance, and his keyblade, the Void Gear, disappeared. Though Aqua didn't even once consider letting her guard down. He placed a hand where his temples would be and sighed.

"Why... Why won't you see things the way I do for once?" he asked, in a tone that almost seemed genuine. She answered automatically, "Because I'm not a pitiful maggot of the darkness unlike yourself!" she screamed at him, completely outraged. He chuckled, obviously amused.

" 'Pitiful maggot of darkness' you say? Oh I'm hurt now Aqua..." He put a hand on his chest, as indicating a wound, his voice dripped with obvious sarcasm.

"Quit playing around!" Aqua demanded, quite forcefully to say the least. He then dropped the act and if she could see his face, she would imagine it would be written all over with seriousness.

"No Aqua... I want _you_ to quit... To quit shutting your eyes away from the truth."

Aqua looked at him, deadpanned, not sure of what to say next. "Wha- what do you mean?"

He sighed again, "I mean, you don't know everything you think you do." He held out a hand and formed a sphere of swirling darkness within it, as if trying to show it off to her.

"The purest darkness... And the purest light... What do you think they were made to do?" He looked at her from under his mask, almost like if expecting an answer from her, "Destroy one another?" he rhetorically asked, "No. They're supposed to shadow one another. Without light, there would be nothing to shadow the darkness, and without darkness... Well, there would be nothing to balance the light. Two separate elements, two separate users. One no different than the other. Darkness and the term "Evil" are two different concepts." he paused, awaiting her response.

Aqua always knew that darkness and light balanced both complimented each other, however, the way she was taught... The darkness was something that was destructive, and had to be eradicated from the world at all costs.

"You need to understand Aqua," Vanitas went on, "That we users of darkness, aren't any better or worse than the wielders of light. We're just as human as anyone else..." he dipped his head against his chest solemnly.

Aqua shook her head defiantly, "No..." she started, "The darkness is _evil_! It's destructive and it murders people! How could you even consider that to be right? You aren't human, you're a monster! Just like the rest of them!" she screamed at him, completely outraged. Pointing her keyblade in his direction, she gathered light to the tip of her weapon and aimed it dangerously at him. Vanitas looked up, noticing her drastic course of action.

"Hmm... I guess not..." He mumbled, sounding slightly disappointed. "I hoped that I would somehow be able to reason with you. But I guess I was wrong to think this. I'll have to finish you off here and now then!"

Mimicking her movements, Vanitas once again summoned his weapon and formed a huge sphere of darkness at it's tip, and charged forward in her direction. Aqua did the same, until metal clashed upon metal, as the two weapons met. The spheres of the both darkness and light mingling with each other as the two keyblade bearers attacked one another.

Suddenly, the concentrated orb containing the two powers seemed to grow larger, expanding as each second passed. Aqua quickly took notice to this and reflexively fell back, mere moments before it exploded. Though the force form the blast was enough to send her flying backwards into one of the keyblade graveyards many cliffs. Rubbing her head tenderly, Aqua looked up to see if Vanitas had gotten out of the explosion. Obviously she has assumed wrong when a piercing scream that no doubt belonged to the masked teenager, was heard from inside the swirling vortex. It was getting brighter than Aqua's eyes could manage. Involuntarily shielding them, she could do nothing but lean away as warmth crept up on her from all sides.

When visibility was enabled again, Aqua immediately opened her eyes. The light had faded along with the explosion, leaving only a wide crater to scar the land with it's mark. Getting to her feet, and after brushing off all the dirt and various types of debris off of her clothing, Aqua surveyed the land, looking for any signs of Vanitas. Easily sliding down the slope of the crater, she continued to look for the objective of her search, gently treading over the scorched earth. When her field of vision just happened to wash over the center of the crater, she found what she was looking for. A crumpled red and black heap was lying there. Oblivious to anything else, she ran towards it.

Shock was the least amount of words Aqua could use to express her reaction at the time. The masked boy's body suit was lying in the dirt, though she saw no signs of Vanitas elsewhere. Could he have been incinerated in the explosion? If not, did that mean that Vanitas was out somewhere... Without any clothes on...? Blushing slightly, Aqua pushed the thought from her mind. Until a loud frustrated wail sounded out... Wait, a wail? Once again, the noise erupted, clearly coming from Vanitas' body suit. A cry that she could of sworn belonged to a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh first story in a while and I already left you with a cliffhanger! Haha poor Van... I kinda feel bad for him, getting chewed out by a woman XD... Please review! That would make my day! <strong>


	2. Aftermath of Confusion

**Hello world! XD I have finally updated a story! I feel so proud of my lazy self! No, really... I do feel proud of myself that I have actually gotten the will to come back onto here for good! It makes me really happy, though this story may not be really good -_-... I do see it as a very nice start though! And at least try to stick with it till the end~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

As if corresponding to her thoughts, something in the masked boy's body suit moved, thrashing in attempt to free itself from the tangled mess of clothing. Hesitating a bit, Aqua slowly reached her hand out to remove the cloth from the tiny figure. Her eyes widened even more when she viewed what was underneath. Vanitas' helmet, the sole object that has hidden his face all this time, was dangling loosely from the head of a tiny body. Suddenly eager now, Aqua moved to take it off, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as her fingers took hold over the dark glass. Every one of her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she saw the face of the small boy.

This... Was her arch enemy? He had a small, slightly rounded face with rosy red cheeks, while his head was covered in raven black locks, sticking out in all directions, and his eyes were a brilliant gold. He couldn't be any older than four, if not younger. This was Vanitas? This was the cruel murderer and leader of the Unversed? This innocent little boy? Another strangled cry from Vanitas brought her back to reality. He was trying to untangle himself form the wads of clothing covering him. Ever so reluctantly Aqua drew a hand and freed the small child from his frustration. Regaining his senses, Vanitas looked at her, his golden eyes sparked freely with many emotions, though the most obvious. Hate. He quickly tried to stand, but lost his balance and fell back. Holding his hand out in what looked like a vain attempt to summon his keyblade and glared at her.

"You! How did you-" Vanitas stopped mid-sentence, his hand flying to his mouth, instantly noticing his distinctly younger voice. "M-My voice! he sputtered in a squeaky, childish tone. His eyes then casted down to his hands. Realizing how small they were, Vanitas examined the rest of his body. Face contorted with pure horror, he whipped his head around to Aqua.

"What did you do?" the small raven haired boy practically screamed at her. Though it sounded more like a child arguing with their mother. Aqua held from letting her slight amusement from the situation show, though at the moment, the only emotion she could show on her face was one of complete shock.

"I didn't do anything!" Aqua half lied, trying to reassure him. Though it obviously wasn't working.

"Then what did happen?" He yelled again, then he stopped and placed a tiny palm on the center of his forehead. "Alright... We need to calm down and assess the situation..." He said, quite analytically, for a matter of fact. Though Aqua almost chuckled, hearing that statement come out of a child his age's mouth.

"The explosion," Aqua started, "It must've had something to do with this... When the darkness and light mixed." Vanitas looked up, his eyes sparkling slightly in the faint sunlight. "You're probably right.. But the question is-" he suddenly stopped talking completely. She eyed him curiously, wondering why he had stopped. Her answer was given quickly though. Vanitas' tiny hands were grasping his head, waves of darkness emitted from his body, as he made several small whimpering noises. Soon his whimpers turned into cries as the darkness became more apparent. Falling on his side, Vanitas thrashed about, shaking his head as an attempt to ward off whatever pained him.

"M-Make it stop! It hurts! Please!" he desperately screamed. While it somewhat baffled her to see the cold and cynical Vanitas screaming and crying in pain, it quickly occurred to Aqua what was causing this. There was too much darkness in his heart for his young body to withhold, so naturally it was expelling it. Though at the great price of intense pain such as this. Thinking it over in her mind a bit, Aqua decided to try something. Despite it's risk, it was bound to work. Gathering a handful of light in her hand, she quickly turned the boy over and thrust it into his heart.

Vanitas' eyes shot open as the light spread throughout his entire body. The darkness covering him growing fainter before finally disappearing. His eyes then slowly closed before shutting completely. Panting heavily Aqua casted her gaze down at the now calm child, who was sleeping soundly. Sighing she proceeded to gather up the small boy in her arms, hastily wrapping the organic material of his bodysuit around him, shielding him from the wind. Summoning her keyblade and throwing it into the sky, watching it quickly transform into her glider, Aqua changed into her armor. Jumping on top of the glider with Vanitas still in her arms.

As she flew through the Lanes in Between Aqua kept her grip on Vanitas' body tight, making sure that he would not slip from her arms. Frantically she looked in all directions, trying to find the nearest world to stop at. Her mind was overrun by thoughts, how did Vanitas turn into a child in the first place? How was he going to turn back? Was he going to turn back at all? Would her master approve if he found out?

So many questions, very few answers.

Finally a world came into view, without any regard to what world it was, Aqua sped towards it. Hoping that she would find her answers somehow. Dismissing her keyblade, she quickly looked at Vanitas. Sighing in slight relief that he was still unconscious, Aqua proceeded to pick him up once more. Aqua looked at her surroundings and smiled, for the world she had happened to land in was Radiant Garden. The City of Light. First things first, she had to find somewhere to stay the night, preferably an inn or hotel, but at this point in time anything would suffice. Turning the corner, Aqua smiled triumphantly when she saw one. The woman at the front desk instantly cooed over Vanitas when she saw him sleeping peacefully in Aqua's arms.

"Aw!" She almost practically squealed, "What's his name? How old is he? Are you babysitting or are you his mother?" Aqua was frazzled by all the questions being thrown at her. Not really acknowledging the woman completely she quietly asked for a room once more, handing her more than enough money needed to pay. To tell the truth, Aqua was completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. The woman seemed to notice this and ceased her questions, giving Aqua the key to the room. Aqua half-heartedly thanked her and started down the hall to find her room. Locating it with ease, she stepped inside and smiled when she saw that there were two beds. Quickly setting Vanitas down on one and covering him fully with the covers. Aqua collapsed onto her bed. Her mind peacefully shutting down into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but think Van was a little OOC in this chapter, well XD looked at yourself and had magically turned into a four year old how would you react? XD probably the same way he did XD... Even so, Van has a hard personality to get down...<strong>

**Thank you those who reviewed! It makes me really happy and excited about this story! Please keep reviewing! It would mean the world to me :3**


	3. Two Totally Different Views

**I'm back with the dreaded chapter three! This chapter was a death match for me! Mainly because I'm still trying to figure out where the story is going and that I've been so busy lately! I hope you enjoy though! Even if it is a bit short!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Aqua awoke to the soft light warming her face. Moaning a little, she tried to pull her body away from it and covered her head with one of the many pillows scattered across the bed. Then she felt smaller hands on her, shaking her almost violently. In her current state, after that very odd dream she had experienced last night, anytime to wake up was too early.

"Ugh... Ven... It's too early..." She mumbled almost inaudibly, turning over once more. Aqua was then aware a sharp pain in her head, instinctively she yelped and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes, then felt the side of her head where nothing seemed to be relatively wrong.

"You finally awake?" a small voice, sounding slightly annoyed spoke. Aqua turned her head to see a small black haired boy smirking lightly, holding a few strands of her hair in his hand, Vanitas. It wasn't a dream after all, Aqua told herself. With a slightly surprised look on her she looked at him the suddenly remembered the events of the previous day.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, allowing herself to forget that this was the unversed leader she was talking to. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine I guess."

Aqua sighed, though that wasn't much of an answer, she decided to take it as one. Nodding in relief, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her knees wobbling from the slight fatigue, and walked to the mirror on the other side of the room and examined her hair. To say the least it could very well be mistaken for a birds nest. She couldn't help but hear Vanitas' slight giggles as she painfully tried to brush through it.

"Think it's funny don't you..?" Aqua deadpanned, looking over at the small boy, who was clad in a large white blanket. He smirked lightly, "I seem to find even the simplest things funny nowadays. Well, I would've laughed at this any day though." he laughed once again. Even while annoyed at his comment, Aqua couldn't help but smile at the mischievous tone in his voice.

Once her hair was in a more decent state, Aqua turned to Vanitas, who was busily looking over his body once more in slight amazement.

"I had thought that you would be panicking more with the situation as it is." she said, walking over to him. He looked up in slight amusement, "I would've thought so too, but strangely I feel calm. I guess this is the type of attitude four year olds have... Care free and giddy." his expression changed then, to one on a more negative scale, "But don't get the wrong idea. I _will_ finish what I started. I intend to do that at the least."

The truth that Aqua had been ignoring, came spiraling back to hit her like a ton of bricks. Though he may be younger, this was still Vanitas. The same cruel being of darkness that had tried to destroy her bond with her friends, and the feared leader of the unversed army. None of that had changed.

"Now how exactly are you going to do that while in this state?" Aqua asked coldly, all traces of shock and hurt erased from her face. His golden eyes glinted in the sunlight, "That is to say. I don't know yet. All I know now is that I need to get back to how I originally was. Whatever means possible."

To both of their surprise, Aqua smiled, "I'm sure you will." she said softly. Vanitas looked at her with an expression mixed of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean? Is this some kind of jest?" he questioned. Aqua in turn said nothing, she only proceeded to walk towards, and pick him up.

"What are you doing?" he screamed out in his trademark squeaky and childish voice. On the way out, Aqua grabbed the body suit that he had must of thrown aside sometime when she was asleep, and wrapped it around him once more, casting away the blanket that he had been once wrapped in.

"We're going out." she simply said. Not even turning her head to look at him, but all the while smiling. She had remembered what he had said to her before any of this had happened. He had said that he wanted her to see things in her way. Well now the tables were turned, and Aqua was going to show Vanitas the way things worked in her mind. In her way.

**…**

As they made their way down the streets of Radiant Garden neither of them said a word. Until Vanitas spoke,

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked curiously.

Aqua smirked playfully, "Clothing store." she said, letting her amusement show. Vanitas looked dumbfounded, "And why do we need to go to a clothing store. Do you need something to satisfy your girlish needs? I've heard thats what women like to do..."

She turned her head to him in annoyance, "Actually no, it's actually the exact opposite. We're going there for you. Not me."

As she spoke, Vanitas' frown deepened distinctively, "Me? What for?"

Aqua sighed, obviously exasperated, "You can't see why?" she poked his semi-bare shoulder, "That this body suit is about twenty sizes too big for you now...? We need to get you some decent clothes."

Not having an entirely good comeback for this, Vanitas shut his mouth, defeated in more ways than one. Continuing down the streets, Aqua scanned the area for any sign of a clothing store, until her eyes rested upon a large sign, that in colorful letters said "CHILDREN'S CLOTHING OUTLET". Smirking at Vanitas' horrified expression, Aqua set him down.

"Okay, behave and at least _try_ to act your age in here... That is my one request..." she said softly.

Vanitas crossed his arms and humphed, "Don't act like you're my mother. Because you're not... No one is." Aqua could barely hear him utter the last part of his sentence, though not entire listening to what he was saying in the first place, Aqua grabbed his hand and led him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it... I know its a little bit shorter than the past chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer. Personally... This chapter kind of urks me. I don't think it's all that good but hey thats for you guys to decide right? Please review! It truely makes my day! <strong>


	4. All Fun and Games

**Holy crap, chapter 4... I've done it! Victory is mine! Take that writers block XD **

**Lol anyway, please enjoy... **

* * *

><p>Much like the sign had suggested, the interior of the store was an assortment of many different and almost painfully bright colors. There were paintings on the wall obviously made by children, and the whole place looked like it could've been pulled out of a fairytale. While Aqua seemed fascinated by it, Vanitas was in a deep internal struggle not to put on a disgusted face. Noticing this, Aqua looked at him sternly and shook her head warningly. Aware of the fact that he could not win against her Vanitas sighed and put on the closest thing he had to a smile. Even while knowing that it was a fake smile Aqua couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of it all. She took his hand once again and walked deeper into the store, towards the counter where a lone woman with long blonde hair who looked to be about in her mid 20's was standing.<p>

"Oh hello there!" she said in a warm voice, after spotting Aqua, "Can I help you with anything?"

Aqua in turn nodded and pointed to Vanitas, who was desperately trying to peek his head above the counter to see.

"We need to get something decent for him to wear. We can't find anything elsewhere so we thought you could help us out."

The woman smiled and looked down at Vanitas, "Oh I see! What's your name sweetheart?"

Aqua lifted Vanitas back up into her arms once again so he could see, smiling she nudged him and said, "Go on, tell her your name."

Overcome by embarrassment from being put on the spot, and what would be shyness, Vanitas turned his head away slightly and mumbled in a soft voice, "Vanitas..."

The woman's grin only didn't falter, she only continued on with her questions, "How old are you Vanitas?" she asked sweetly. Vanitas didn't respond, instead he hopefully looked up at Aqua, who nodded her head reassuringly. Sighing lightly he turned his head back to face the woman and held up four fingers.

"Four huh?" she said warmly, pointing to a rack of clothes to her right, "That's where you should be looking then. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!"

Aqua smiled, "Thank you very much. My name is Aqua by the way."

"Rosa." the woman said back, "Very nice to meet you."

Setting Vanitas down once again Aqua walked over to the rack of clothing Rosa said to look through. Shuffling through the clothes to find size that most resembled Vanitas, she settled on a plain black t-shirt, royal blue shorts and a pair of black sandals. While Aqua wasn't really an "expert" at fashion, she thought it went together good. Handing the clothes and some small boxers to Vanitas she led him over to the fitting rooms.

"You sure you don't need help?" Aqua asked in a sweet and almost motherly voice. Vanitas fought back the urge to shoot back a sarcastic comment and instead grinned, "Nope I'm okay! I'm a "big boy" right?" then walked into the fitting room, closing the door behind him.

A short while later, Vanitas came out of the fitting room, and to Aqua's relief the clothes matched perfectly.

"How do they feel? Too tight, too loose?" she asked him. Vanitas shook his head. "They feel fine.". Shrugging, Aqua pulled out enough money to pay for the clothes and walked back up to the counter.

"Well aren't you the adorable one! " Rosa almost squealed, taking a look at Vanitas once more. Shyly he looked up at her, "Thank you ma'am..."

Aqua set the money on the counter and smiled. "Thank you so much for your services. It was nice to meet you."

"My pleasure! It was so nice meeting you two as well!" Rosa said happily, waving goodbye. Taking up Vanitas' hand Aqua led him out of the store.

"So now that is said and done, what now...?" Vanitas asked shortly after.

Aqua's smiled quickly deteriorated, and she fell silent.

"Well?" Vanitas urged on, his voice taking on a more curious tone.

"I... Haven't really thought about it..." she said after a moment had passed, "I mean, I just can't leave you, you can't even defend yourself. But, I don't know what else to do... It would be dangerous taking you with me, but I still have a job I have to do."

Vanitas crossed his tiny arms across his chest, "Humph, it's not like I could be too big of a burden, but I don't necessarily need your help. I'll be fine."

Aqua looked at him sternly, "I don't think you understood me correctly. First of all, you _will_ die if you stay out in the open on your own, and second of all, who said that I was even going to let you go in the first place? After all you've done I can't let you be running around."

Vanitas turned to her and put on the cutest smile he could manage and said in a sweet voice, "What harm could _this_ do?" he finished with a giggle.

Aqua smirked slightly and hit him softly on the head, "Much." she said playfully, "But I have no choice but to bring you, and neither do you."

Vanitas resisted the urge to glare and hit her, "Whatever..." he muttered, "It's not like I can do anything I was going to do before now. In this stupid four year old body." he dipped his head slightly.

Aqua looked down at him, "And what would that be?" she asked.

Vanitas shook his head, "Well to put it in short: That's for me to know and you to find out. But like I said, I can't do it at the moment since I'm, as much as I hate to admit it, too weak. You've thrown me into a corner here." he crossed his arms over his tiny chest.

Staring at him, Aqua sighed, "I don't know what you're planning, but for the time being, you're with me, and there's no way to get away from that fact. You can either cooperate and enjoy it, maybe experience a childhood you never had, or it could be the worst time of your life, it all depends on how you choose to take it. Who knows, maybe we could even find a way to change you back."

This time it was Vanitas' turn to sigh, "You aren't leaving me with very many options are you? There's no getting away from it I guess. Though I am slightly surprised... You are treating me quite well despite all that I've done to you and Ventus."

Aqua resisted the urge to glare, "Maybe I saw the possibility that you might be able to change for the better..." she mumbled.

To her surprise, Vanitas _laughed_, "You really think that? You truly are all fools..." he started to walk ahead, "I'm just along for the ride."

Straying behind slightly, Aqua wore a scowl on her face, but on the inside she was smiling, despite his harsh and dismembering words, Aqua couldn't help but notice the small glimmer of light that was beginning to bloom within the small boy's heart.

'_Maybe traveling with him might not be as bad as I thought' _she said to herself. Quickening her pace to catch up with Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a review if you could! They always make me so happy. Oh and in case you didn't know, Rosa is from Final Fantasy 4! I thought she might be fitting as a shop clerk XD<strong>


	5. Another Chance

**Oh my goodily gracious I am FINALLY updating this story! I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the extremely long wait period! I just hadn't found any inspiration until now! Plus I have been really bust lately with school. But here it is! Chapter 5! And to try to make up for the extremely long wait, I'm giving you a really long chapter! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope you can forgive me! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>After thinking it over for a while, Aqua had decided what she needed to do. There was no way she would be able to hide Vanitas from her master for very long, and there wasn't a place where she would be able to go without putting him at risk of injury. She understood that Vanitas used to hold close mastery of the keyblade, but now that fact was completely disregarded, he was four years old. He couldn't summon the weapon even if he tried. There was no other choice but to take him back to the Land of Departure, where Master Eraqus could figure out what to do with him then.<p>

Keeping her grip tight on Vanitas she sped through the emptiness of the lanes in between. Keeping a careful lookout for anything that might come their way.

After a long and eerie silence between the two, Vanitas was the first to speak.

"Where are we going now?" he asked, looking up at her all the while keeping his grip on one of the handle bars.

Deciding not to keep any secrets from the boy, Aqua spoke, "We're going back to the Land of Departure. I have to have a talk with Master Eraqus. Since I have no idea at the moment what to do with you, I'm going to hear his thoughts on the situation."

Vanitas looked down, "Eraqus huh? So you're going to hand me over to him?" his voice was slightly solemn and disappointment was evident.

Aqua turned her head and looked at him, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have no idea on what I'm going to do." she kept her tone gentle yet forceful.

To her complete shock, Vanitas did not return the comment with a sly remark. He was completely silent. Aqua was surprised to see the faintest expression of fear etched onto his face. Though as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

Soon, the bright light emitting from the Land of Departure was in sight and Aqua could feel her heart pounding in her chest. In all honesty, she was not lying to Vanitas when she said she did not know what she was going to do with him. Right now, she was just a mess of emotions and questions. Seeing her master without accomplishing her goal to find and watch over Terra had not being fulfilled, was just one of the things that she was nervous about. How would he react? Even more so, Vanitas. How was she going to explain to him Vanitas? Could she be able to tell him what Vanitas really was? The King and master of the Unversed and somehow, someway connected to Master Xehanort. She didn't know. Being a "creature from the dark" as Master Eraqus called them, he would not hesitate to want to be rid of him right away. Not just out of his sight, but destroyed and ridden from the world entirely.

Aqua almost visibly shuddered at the thought. As much as a pain in her back as he had been, Aqua had grown almost protective over Vanitas. Wanting no harm to come to him whatsoever. She had almost forgotten that he was the enemy back in the clothing store. Sighing, Aqua shook all thoughts from her head for the moment and concentrated on steering her glider towards her homeland.

Bracing herself to land, Aqua took one arm away from the handle bars and latched onto Vanitas. Holding him tight as the glider descended downwards. As they touched the ground, Aqua's glider and armor disappeared in a flash of light and she was left standing in the middle of the field where she, Ven, and Terra always had trained. Vanitas looked up at the large castle before them and stepped a bit closer to Aqua. She instinctively took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as if trying to tell him that everything would be alright. Vanitas looked up at her with his wide golden eyes and nodded.

Slowly but surely, the two walked up the stairs to the castle and pushed the two large yellow doors open. Master Eraqus was leaning in one of the thrones in the back of the room. His face instantly lit up at the sight of her.

"Ah, Aqua! You've come back.". He then noticed Vanitas, looking at the small boy with mild confusion, "And who would this be?"

Aqua's heartbeat sped up with panic and she could feel Vanitas' hand tighten around her own. Making a quick decision, she decided that it would be in everyone's best interest for now that they didn't know who Vanitas truly was, for now anyways.

"I came across him while I was traveling the worlds Master. He was alone and I didn't see any signs of his parents any other relatives, so I decided it would be best if I brought him to you."

Eraqus put a finger on his chin, "I see.. And what of your mission? Did you find anything out? Or locate Ventus?"

Aqua solemnly shook her head, "I found Ven, but he refused to come home with me, and when we met up again, I told him to go back, but it seems, given he's not here at the moment, he ignored my orders once more. As for my mission, I have not found anything worth mentioning about him at the moment. Everything seems to be normal."

"Hm. I see." Eraqus looked down, deep in thought, his eyes then shifted to Vanitas, who still had a death grip around Aqua's hand, "Fine then. Aqua you have finished your mission. I am going to attempt to call Terra and Ventus back here. For the time being. I want you to show this young man around the castle." He looked up at Vanitas and gave a warm smile, "I don't see any harm in letting him stay here."

Vanitas' eyes shot open and he looked at Master Eraqus in shock, "R-Really?" he said in a squeaky, childish tone, "I can stay here?"

Master Eraqus' smile got wider and he nodded once more, "Of course. In all honesty, I've actually longed for a child to be staying here. Brings back memories from when Aqua and Terra were just young ones."

Vanitas suddenly released his grip on Aqua and ran over and lunged forward and hugged him with all the strength he had in his small 4-year old arms, "Thank you mister!".

Staggering back a little from the force of the hug, Eraqus wore an expression of shock on his face, but it quickly turned into one of happiness.

"It will be a pleasure to have you here. By the way, pardon me for not asking earlier, but what is your name child?"

Vanitas looked up from his hug and smiled wide, "Vanitas."

…

"And here is the kitchen," Aqua said, pointing to the large room that was filled with many updated appliances and smelled of various foods. She was about halfway done with giving Vanitas a tour of the castle for future reference. She had already shown him the training, living, and recreational rooms of the castle and was just now getting to the more important sections.

"In the mornings we have breakfast, and by the afternoon we have lunch ready, and you can already guess dinner would be in the evenings."

Vanitas gave a nod and indicated he was ready to go on, "Where will I be sleeping?" he asked curiously, "I can't just sleep on a couch ya know?" he smirked.

Aqua flinched and scowled. There it was. The old, sarcastic, assholic Vanitas was back. She guessed everything was on a whole different level when they were alone.

"Right this way. Your Young _Highness_." she replied in monotone, rolling her eyes at the look of triumph on his face.

"I think I liked you better the way you were acting back in front of Master Eraqus... You put on quite the act back there. The hug even sealed the deal."

Vanitas crossed his arms, "Well to tell the truth, not _all_ of that back there was an act. I was actually pretty relieved he let me stay. But the hug, that was a one time only thing. I was only trying to emphasize the fact that I was grateful."

"Well how polite of you." Aqua mumbled in a non-impressed tone. She then abruptly stopped in front of a room, causing Vanitas, who was following behind her at a steady pace, bump into her back and fall over clumsily. Smirking, Aqua held a hand out to the boy, who was tenderly rubbing his backside from where he had fell. Grumbling irritatedly, Vanitas slapped her hand away and stood up.

"This is your room." Aqua said, pushing the door open to reveal a plain room with a bed, bookshelf, desk, and a single window. "We used to use it as a spare bedroom, but now I guess it's yours. Your bathroom is right down the hall. If you need anything, just call me, or Master Eraqus alright? Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours. I'll come and find you when it's time. In the mean time you can wander around as you please, just don't get lost. Or you can stay in here, it's up to you."

Taking in all of the information, Vanitas nodded. Turning to leave Aqua started down the large hallway before she felt someone grab her hand. Turning around, she saw it was Vanitas, though he had a different look on his face. One she had never seen before.

"Um... Hey... Aqua?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Naw. I thought that was a little bit of a sweet ending doncha think? XD I will try to update this as soon as I can! Thank you~<strong>


End file.
